darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 50
This is the fiftieth chapter of the DARLING in the FRANXX (manga). Synopsis Hiro sits on his bed and touches his small horns, and remembers when he used to have the tumor on his chest. As he exits his room, Hiro says he feels no pain and this is different than before. However, he has decided to pilot with Zero Two until the end. He adds that recently, he has been hearing a buzzing sound. Meanwhile, Dr. FRANXX’s aircraft approaches Cerasus and he looks out of the window to see the remains of a Klaxosaur being excavated. In the courtyard, Zorome remarks how surprised he was by Mitsuru’s haircut and he thought Mitsuru was a stranger at first. Mitsuru asks them to leave him alone but Zorome tells him not to worry and compliments how good he looks. Miku agrees as she says how refreshing it looks. Goro says that Mitsuru is back to who he was before. As he looks up and sees Hiro in the window and remembering Kokoro’s words about it is unlike Hiro to forget an important promise, Mitsuru says if he had known it would be so easy to change, he would have never become someone else. Futoshi warns Mitsuru to not put Kokoro through more trouble in the next battle or Futoshi will eat his dessert, which doesn’t faze Mitsuru who calmly agrees. On the roof, Hiro finds Zero Two sitting alone and he sits next to her as he begins chatting with her. He says he thinks they did really good in the last battle and they all have become a formidable team because everyone used to rival against one another. However, Zero Two says her horns have grown again and she thought being with him would make her human. This confuses Hiro on what she means about being human and feels the buzzing sound. Zero Two stands up as she says “It’s you again.” and shouts “shut up” over and over. Hiro wonders who she is talking to. In the control room, Hachi and Dr. FRANXX look at Hiro and Zero Two’s genetic profiles on the screen. Hachi says Zero Two’s horns have grown following every battle and he wonders what caused it. Dr. FRANXX says the saurification of Zero Two is increasing like those of Hiro’s and it’s possible he will undergo a genetic mutation. Hachi realizes this is different than to what happened to Zero Two’s previous partners and he wonders if Hiro will no longer be considered to be human, and he says it’s too dangerous for Hiro to keep piloting with her. The doctor says it’s too early to draw conclusions but he says there is a another reason why he came to Plantation 13. Dr. FRANXX reveals he knows the 9's are living in Mistilteinn due to Hachi falsifying a report to APE, and he is not easy to trick unlike the APE council. However, the doctor assures Hachi that the situation is not any worse than it already is and he found something interesting. They then look at 9'δ’s profile and Dr. FRANXX says he was able to retrieve recordings from her 9 Model that proves Delta’s body is connected with the Klaxosaur Princess’ mind, which horrifies both Hachi and the doctor. Hachi receives a warning that some important information came in. Ichigo learns from 9'α that Delta is not in her room and he searched every room in the dorms but he can’t find her and asks Ichigo for her held. In the city, Delta (possessed by 001) walks on a beam and notes how this is the ‘nest’ of the humans. She says Zero Two has been hurting her teammates to protect this but wonders what Zero Two will do now. Meanwhile, Zero Two is in the shower but she is still frustrated. Category:Chapters